


Monday Mornings

by AnaIsFangirling (Ana_K_Lee)



Series: Mornings [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Stiles, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_K_Lee/pseuds/AnaIsFangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one day of the week Derek wished would never happen, it was definitely Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I wrote a thing!! It's been so long, I wasn't sure if I could do it...
> 
> Anyway, this is a SEQUEL, so go read the first story before this ;)

**_Monday Mornings_ **

If there was one day of the week Derek wished would never happen, it was definitely Monday. It wasn’t just because it marked the end of the weekend and meant he had to go back to work _being a freelance web designer, he pretty much worked from home 95% of the time_ no, there were a lot of things he hated more about Monday than working, for example, waking up alone.

After meeting Stiles things had gone rather fast. Stiles was living in a small apartment in LA at the time so they only saw each other on the weekends until a little over a year later when Teen Wolf got canceled. Stiles had moved in with them the day after the last day of shooting. That was two years ago.

They still lived in the small house Derek had found in Beacon Hills after Kate had gotten pregnant. It wasn’t much but it was close to his family. At first, Stiles had loved being so far from the city, especially since his dad lived in the same county. Now that his savings were running low, he had to go back to work and that meant leaving at 6 am every Mondays to meet with his agent in LA and spend the day trying to book auditions.

That was reason number one of ‘Why Mondays should not even exist’, reason number two was Isaac.

Derek still loved his kid more than anything but gone were the days of getting woken up by an over excited puppy now that Isaac had discovered the joy of sleeping in. The one positive aspect was that Derek and Stiles had a new Saturday Morning tradition and it did not include getting out of bed to watch TV. Sadly, most days of the week they all had to get up early and it was getting harder and harder to get Isaac ready in time for school.

Mondays were the worst and that particular Monday was no different.

After waking up to a cold and empty bed, Derek walked to Isaac’s room. He knocked loudly three times before shouting through the door: “Time to get up Isaac!” and waited for a few seconds, ready to knock on the door some more, when he heard a long sigh followed by Isaac’s muffled voice.

“Okay dad…”

It wasn’t much of a response but Derek chose to be optimistic and dragged himself to his bathroom for his morning routine. Less than half an hour later, he walked back to Isaac’s room and listened. As he had expected, the only sound coming from it was the soft snoring of a nine-year-old. This time, he flung the door opened yelling Isaac’s name resulting in his kid falling out of his bed in a perfect imitation of one Stiles Stilinski. “Oh you’re up.” Derek said with a smirk. “Good, now hurry up or you’re going to be late… again.”

Derek stared at Isaac with his arms crossed on his chest as his son stood up and dragged his feet while sighing all the way to the bathroom. Once the bathroom door had been thoroughly slammed shut, Derek went down stairs and prepared a quick breakfast.

When Isaac was little, Derek had hoped that he would skip the rebellious teenage phase and grow directly  from cute kid to responsible adult. Instead, Isaac had started to talk back and be a general pain in the ass at the tender age of nine… Derek’s mother called it karma.

The clock ticked away and when Derek had eaten half of his cereal, Isaac ran down the stairs, his hair dripping wet from his shower. He jumped on the stool next to his father at the breakfast bar and quickly poured cereals and milk in his bowl.

“Is Stiles going to be home for dinner tonight?” Isaac asked between spoonfuls of cheerios.

“Probably, he doesn’t have any auditions today.” Derek said before standing up, taking his bowl and spoon to the dishwasher.

“Dad?” Isaac asked with hesitation. “Is he going to find a new job soon… or, you know, ever?”

“Of course he will.”

“ ‘Cuz I heard Jimmy’s bitch m-”

“Language!”

“His mom saying you were his sugar daddy-”

“What? When was that?” Derek frowned.

“The other day when he picked me up from school, she saw him and started yapping with the other soccer moms about how Stiles didn’t need to work anymore and stuff.”

“Well she can talk…” Derek whispered to himself. “She hasn’t worked a day in her life… That bitch.”

“Language dad!” Isaac with faux-outrage.

“Remind me who’s the grown up again?” Derek smirk. “Hurry up and finish your breakfast, we leave in 5 minutes… and don’t worry about Stiles, I’m sure he’ll find something soon.”

* * *

Stiles got home around 4 p.m. as Derek was working on his laptop on the breakfast bar and Isaac was doing homework on the kitchen table. He barely acknowledged their presence as he slammed the front door shut and ran up stairs to their room and slammed that door as well.

Isaac kept his nose in his math book, pretending he had not seen anything as Derek stood up to walk up stairs. He listened through the door when he got there but couldn’t hear anything, so he knocked.

“Stiles?” He said softly. “Can I come in?” Taking Stiles’ silence for a yes, Derek opened the door and found Stiles sitting on his side of the bed, his face hidden in his hands. He sat next to him and started to stroke soothing circles on his back. “Hey… what happened?”

Stiles sighed before straightening up to look him in the eyes.

“I fired him.”

“Your agent?”

Stiles nodded and leaned forward to rest his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“I can’t take it anymore. Maybe I’m just not meant to be an actor after all…”

“You are an actor.”

“I had one role in a stupid tween show that everyone has forgotten by now, that doesn’t make me an actor.”

“But that’s what you love doing…”

“I doubt a commercial for hemorrhoid cream is going to make me feel good about myself…” Stiles said, his voice muffled as he buried his face against Derek’s chest.

“What?!” Derek asked with a barely hidden snort.

“Ethan, my ex-agent, thinks so low of my acting-skills that the only audition he got for me was for that stupid commercial.”

“Didn’t Bryan Cranston do one of those?” Derek asked, trying very hard not to laugh at the idea of Stiles talking about the miracle of preparation H with a fake smile on his face.

“Yeah but he’s Bryan Cranston!”

Derek paused, holding Stiles tight in his arms.

“So, your agent really made you come all the way to LA for that?”

“Well he also gave me his weekly stack of scripts for open auditions, most of which are either way out of my league or just don’t fit my looks.” Stiles answered, looking up at Derek with a smirk.

“Well good riddance then, that guy obviously sucked at his job.” Derek said.

“Yep.” Stiles agrees with a long sigh while standing up. “Now I just have to find a regular job.” He said, walking towards the door but Derek grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

“What are you talking about?” Derek frowned.

“I fucked up, okay!” Stiles snapped. “I thought I had enough money in the bank from Teen Wolf but… It’s almost all gone. I didn’t realize how expensive life was…”

“Stiles… It’s fine, I have money, you know that. I can support us.”

“But I don’t want you to! I’m your partner, I should provide for half of everything, at least! As it is, in two months I’ll have barely enough to cover half of the rent.”

“Like you said…” Derek answered gently, guiding Stiles to stand between his legs. “You’re my partner, not my roommate. Everything I have is yours too.”

“But-”

“But nothing. It’s only temporary, until you get back on your feet… and about that… maybe we should call Peter.” Derek said cautiously.

“No.” Stiles answered quickly, stepping away from Derek.

“Look, I know you don’t like him-”

Stiles snorted. “Yeah, that’s putting it mildly.”

“-but he has contacts who could help.”

Stiles stopped pacing and looked up at the ceiling before sighing and sitting back next to Derek.

“Using my sugar Daddy’s family connections to get ahead, what would the soccer mom say?” Stiles joked as he climbed on Derek’s lap.

“You knew about that? Isaac just told me this morning.” Derek said, his arms reaching for Stiles’ hips automatically.

“They’re not being extremely discrete.”

They kissed for a few minutes, Stiles hands roaming all over Derek’s chest and shoulder but Derek eventually slowed things down and gently pushed Stiles’ wicked mouth away.

“I wish we could continue this but my deadline is approaching and this client is a serious pain in the ass…”

“Rain-check?” Stiles smirked.

“Definitely.”

* * *

“Peter come on, I’m just asking for one tiny favor!” Derek practically begged at his uncle with whom he was skyping with.

“I’m retired dear nephew, you know that.” Peter said with a smug look on his face.

“But you still have contacts, I’ve seen the Instagram.”

“I’m not going to beg my friends to hire your boy toy.”

“He’s not my boy toy and that’s not what I’m asking…” Derek felt that this conversation was going nowhere so he sent the signal, crossing his fingers behind his chair. Isaac was there in less than a second.

“Uncle Peter!”

“Zack! Look how you’ve grown! You’re going to be taller than your Dad some day!” Peter gushed with a genuine smile.

“Dad said you were going to help Stiles become a star! Is that true?”

“Well… not a star but maybe I could get him a real agent or something…” Peter said reluctantly.

“That’s awesome! Thanks Uncle Peter! I have to go help Stiles in the back yard, we’re planting flowers! Bye Uncle Peter!” Isaac quickly shouted at the screen before running, discretely high fiving his dad behind the chair on his way.

“You’re evil.” Peter growled at his nephew.

“I learned that from you.” Derek smirked.

 _…… A few months later, on a Monday morning……_  

“I got it!” Stiles shouted as soon as he had put down the phone.

“You got it?” Derek said, rushing to Stiles and lifting him of the ground for a spin.

“I got it!” Stiles shouted as he held onto Derek. It was a supporting role in a comedy about Google interns with two famous headliners, something that could get him in the game again.

“I’m so happy for you Stiles.” Derek whispered, leaning his forehead against Stiles’.

“It’s all thanks to you.” Stiles said as he looked Derek in the eyes. On the other side of the room, someone cleared their throat. “You too Isaac.” Stiles smirked, looking over Derek’s shoulder to see the nine-year-old.

“While I indeed played a major role in you getting this new job,” Isaac said with a fake snobbish accent. “I just wanted to say that if we don’t leave soon, I’m going to be late for school.”

“Shit!” Derek cursed, looking down at his pajamas clad body.

“Language!” Isaac and Stiles said simultaneously.

“It’s alright Der’, I’ll take the monster to school.” Stiles reassured him as he took his jacket and car keys.

“You sure?”

Stiles smirked. “I got some good news to share with a few soccer moms.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Is it worth a kudo? a comment? a rec on tumblr? I don't know, do as you please ;)


End file.
